My Life So Far
by DSCWin
Summary: "Don't fight this. The voice was the same as before. I wanted to move my head to see if I could see who it was but all I saw was a brilliant light then nothing." Take a small trip to Christina's past as we learn how she got started, her losses her gains and her memories. Taken right after my last story "Stop Clownin' Around". Rated M for Blood and Deaths.
1. Chapter 1: November 1998

_**Recap**_

 _ **I had poked my head out of my window as I first heard the sound of glass breaking. Then I watched as Dean began to slam something on his trunk, then finally I saw him break down which was the hardest to watch. I moved away from my window in case he looked up and saw me staring but as I moved away something warm spread through my body as I felt my body go stiff.**_

 _ **Don't fight this. The voice was the same as before. I wanted to move my head to see if I could see who it was but all I saw was a brilliant light then nothing.**_

 **Chapter One: November 4, 1998**

The bus slowly pulled up towards the St. Lois terminal and I couldn't keep the tears, that were filling my eyes, from falling. I had just left my home and I was now on my own. I still didn't know entirely sure why I had to head this way. But as I stepped inside the terminal someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man that tapped my shoulder said when I turned around. "I thought you were someone else." His eyes were the soft color of spearmint toothpaste and his hair resembled raw yellow cake mix.

"It's okay." I said trying to smile but more tears fell from my hazel eyes.

"Oh, whats the matter?" The man looked to be in his late twenties and his strangely white teeth was pulling up red flags into my brain screaming at me to not go with him what ever I did. "Let me buy you a hot chocolate. You look like you need some."

"Thanks, but..." Suddenly a large man walked up and wrapped an arm around me pulling me in close.

"There you are sweetie," The man's voice was deep but sweet and comforting. "You're mother and I were worried that you missed your bus."

"Uh...I don-"

"Don't worry about it. I hope next time we send you to your grandparents they'll be sane enough to tell us what bus number you were on."

"Sorry sir, didn't notice she belonged to you." The younger man's aura felt different. Colder. More sinister. "Hope you have a safe trip." The man that now lead me away quickly tightened his grip on my shoulders and we walked outside towards a small truck.

"Get in and don't fight me." The man said opening the passenger side door. I was shaking when I got in thinking _I should better listen or I'll never see the next day._ "Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt you." I started to tear up again, as fear flowed through them. "Name's Jack."

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked trying to get as far away from the man what was now driving down the interstate.

"No, I'm trying to save your life." He said his soft gray eyes were calming as I finally relaxed into his passenger seat. "Now, you have family here I can take you to?" I shook my head tears spilling out of my eyes and into my lap. "Then why are you here in St. Lois?"

"I don't know." I whined placing my face in my hands and letting the tears come flying out. I know I felt foolish to break down in front of a complete stranger, but I couldn't handle the emotions, being by myself in a place I only visited once or twice when I was little, riding in a truck with a complete stranger who said he was saving my life.

"Hey, don't cry please." Jack said pulling off to the side of the road and began to rub my back which I stiffened. "Sorry, was just trying to com-"

"It's not that." I said looking up into Jack's friendly gray eyes. "It's just I hurt my back a couple of weeks ago and it's still tender."

Jack nodded and looked at the road that stretched in front of us. "You going to tell me your name? Or would I have to earn it?"

"Christina." I said my eyes finally drying up from lack of tears.

"No last name?" I shook my head, and Jack nodded. "Far enough I didn't give you mine...So where are you from Christina?"

"Oklahoma."

"Any specific place in Oklahoma?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going back." My eyes darkened and Jack nodded slowly.

"Very well, then." Jack pulled back onto the interstate and took the first exit only to get back on in the opposite direction. "You look like you need something to eat. When was the last time you ate something?"

"Dinner...three nights ago." Jack nearly slammed on his breaks and I looked up at him his eyes full of concern.

"You haven't eaten for two days? Instead of buying food for which you need to survive on you bought yourself a bus ticket?"

"I didn't buy a bus ticket. I didn't have any money. I snuck on while the bus driver was busy helping a couple find their bus."

"I have half a mind to take you to the nearest police station. In fact I should. You need to get back to your parents."

"My parents are dead." My eyes were filling up with more tears now. _That was quick_. "I don't have anyone. Please don't make me go back."

Jack was looking at me wondering why I was so desperate to get out of Oklahoma for. "How old are you?"

"I turned 14 on Friday." I said and Jack's eyes lowered before pulling into a small fifty style diner.

"Come on," Jack said turning off his car after putting it into park. "Let's get you something to eat."

 **~MLSF~**

My eyes went wide as Jack carefully lead me to a small booth just inside the door. Several of the older gentleman had waved as soon as they saw him and Jack politely waved back.

"How you doing Jack," a perky older woman with soft blue eyes and brown hair that was starting to be speckled with white and gray. "Who's your friend?"

"Christina." He said and I don't know why but I flinched. "Bring out a cup of Hot chocolate please."

"Will do Jack." the waitress said with a wink at me, but I lowered my head and pulled my arms closer towards my body felling my brown hair fall in front of my face.

"So, can you tell me more about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked glancing wearily around as a figure walked in their hood covering their head. Jack who watched me looked uncomfortable as well.

"Well, for starters," he said shifting slightly in his seat as he pulled out a book and a flask, in my mind thinking he was going to take notes. "What made you leave Oklahoma?"

"Like I said in the car. I don't know why I came here." I bit my lip before smiling up at the waitress who set the hot chocolate in front of me and a coffee in front of Jack. Who handed her the flask which she looked over at the hooded figure before silently nodding. "What's-"

Jack placed a finger on his lips telling me to keep quiet. "There's got to be a reason behind the fact you came all this way to Oklahoma."

"Well," I stared at my hot chocolate. "I guess I just had a feeling to come here."

"And sneaking on the bus?" Jack's eyes narrowed like a father scolding a child.

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I never broken the law and his expression softened a little. "It was like I was told to jump in that bus. I didn't know where I was going but I had to." Suddenly the diner was filled with a loud painful scream and the waitress that took our order was tossed, by the air, and fell behind the counter with a loud cry of pain and a snap from bones hitting the counter top. Jack, and the several other patrons in the diner stood up each having a similar flask as Jack's.

"Get down now!" Jack barked at me and I slid underneath the table as I saw feet running towards the hooded figure's location. I closed my eyes and hugged my legs as grown men were thrown down across the floor. I flinched when I felt the table above me and the sound of someone walking slowly towards me stopped. I opened my eyes and let out a shriek of surprise as I was dragged out from underneath the table and was now looking straight into the young man that I had met at the terminal. But his green eyes weren't green anymore. They were black as if he was part shark and he smelt blood.

"Hello, there," the man's voice was still the same as before as his grip tightened on my arm making me wince and become very scared as painful memories began to surround me. "Oh, am I hurting you?" I nodded my eyes were dry so I couldn't cry but the man's face split into a smile. "I must say you're the first person that got away from me."

"What are you?" I tried to escape his grasp but it only made it tighten more. I felt something snap inside my arm and I let out a painful moan.

"I'm a demon." he merrily announced dragging me out of the diner. Jack's twitched as he lifted his head to watch as I was dragged out of the diner's doors. The side of his face was cut and blood slid down his face. I reached out and grabbed a metal pole on the back of the seat as I saw his mouth slowly began to move up and down and the man's grip tightened as he shot an angry look over at the old man.

"Let her go you Bastard!" Jack swore. His voice began to grow louder as I recognize the sound of Latin being said. Soon I saw some black smoke flying out of the man's mouth which caused the man to drop to the ground. The smoke flew around my head a few times before flying through the cracks of the door.

"Mr. Jack!" I screamed holding my injured arm but running over to see how he was doing. He just leaned his head back down on the table and let out a low chuckle.

"Mr. Jack?" He repeated. "Just call me Jack, kiddo."

"Okay Mr. Ja- I mean Jack." I helped him to a sitting position before I heard some more movement from through out the diner. Even the waitress stood up even though her face was pinched into a pained look.

"Now you see why I saved your life?" Jack asked after I had helped the other patrons to their wounded feet so they could take care of their wounds, and I was now driving this truck, to his surprise of how quickly I learned his stiff clutch with no problems.

"But are Demons really real?" Jack nodded his head slowly and pointed towards a small neighborhood with tiny cute homes that lined the streets.

"First house on the second block." He said his voice was full of pain but I slowed down and pointed towards the house to make sure I was about to pull up in the right one. Jack nodded. "Come on inside, Cassey would love to meet you?"

"Your wife?" Jack nodded again, and we walked into the house.

"My God what happened to you?" A short plump older woman with graying tan hair came running into the livingroom helping Jack to a chair nearest the kitchen's entrance.

"Just a demon." Jack said nonchalantly and winced when his wife walked into the kitchen to come back with a dripping wash cloth and placed it over the wound. "Cassey, meet Christina."

I smiled sheepishly as I lifted my hand for a handshake, but was surprised when Cassey pulled me into a hug. "We hug in this family." She said before pushing me back. "My goodness, you look terrible. When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh..." I said trying to remember that our food never came to us since the demon attacked the diner. "To be honest, it's been a while."

"Oh come here then." She dragged me into the kitchen and pushed me towards a couple of stools next to the counter. "Jack honey you need something too?"

"I would love something, baby." Cassey's eyes looked at both of us before heading towards the cupboard and took three bowls on the counter. I watched as Cassey busied herself as she began to fill each of the bowls with a large helping of some stew with large chunks of meat. My stomach growled with anticipation and I nearly started to gulp down before I remembered I needed to say grace. Cassey and Jack were looking at me as I picked up my spoon and began to eat.

"Slow down, youngin." Cassey said setting a cup of pink liquid in front of me. I swallowed my spoonful and took a sip of the drink. The drink was kool-aid but the water seemed a bit off. But both Cassey and Jack had seemed to relax around me. "So how did you find her?"

"She was getting hit on by a demon I've been trackin'. She seemed like an easy target so I took her to the diner. But that son of a..." he paused for a second before saying. "Devil, followed us and attacked us at the diner. Matilda got hurt. You might be getting a call from her husband to help set her leg back into place." Cassey sighed and shook her head. "I only got cut up. Nothing new."

"Jack, you're nearly fifty. You need to take it easy." Jack grumbled something like 'I've been through war,' or something but I took myself out of the conversation as I now was looking down at my empty bowl. My stomach still growled but I kept my mouth shut. "Sweetie." I looked up at Cassey's soft green eyes. "You want some more?"

"No, I'm okay, thank you."

"Nonsense. You need more meat on your bones." She grabbed my bowl and ladled another helping of stew in my bowl. "Jack, what about her parents?" My body stiffened and Jack set a hand gently on my shoulder.

"She doesn't have a family." I picked up my cup of kool-aid, which Cassey had refilled, trying to keep myself occupied so I wouldn't cry.

"Well, then...I guess she can live with us then."

"Teach her the ropes of being a hunter. She kept a semi leveled head back at the diner."

"Jack Roberts. You're not thinking about making this girl's life more miserable with being a hunter."

"Cassey, she needs to know these creatures are out there. She'll survive longer that way." Cassey looked over at Jack her eyes narrowing with annoyance. "Don't worry, sweet heart. I'll retire once I pass on what I know. Maybe take her on a couple of easy hunts so she can learn on hand. Teach her the basics."

"Jack," Cassey's face softened when she looked at me. "Very well then. Christina was it?" I nodded unsure what they mean take me on hunts. "There's an extra room upstairs on the left. You can stay here for as long as you like." I smiled softly then nodded my thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: December 1998

**Chapter Two: December 18, 1998**

Jack and Cassey Roberts were very friendly and helped me with learning the ropes of hunting. Jack even took me on a few local haunts, to help train me into a hunter. The case that seemed to stir up old memories was one that made my life take an unexpected turn.

"See this kid's family been having lights flicker and cold spots," Jack said as he drove his truck down the neighborhood with modest homes with large front yards. We had traveled to southern Utah, and had stopped at one of the houses.

"So they're haunted by a ghost of a kid?" I asked tugging nervously at the work suit, Cassey had bought me since I hardly had any clothes of my own.

"You can say that." He stopped in front of a house behind a nice classic black Chevy. Something about that car was familiar but I shook it off thinking it was probably because I saw it in a movie or television show.

"Looks like this job got someone else to deal with it." Jack said softly. "Wait here, Christy." I looked over at Jack as it was the first time he gave me a nickname. Jack however didn't notice what he had said and climbed out of his truck tugging on his jacket before walking over towards the black Chevy and stuck something in the windshield before walking back and climbing back inside. "Let's head back to the Hotel. Hopefully he'd call."

"He?" I asked forgetting about him calling me Christy. "You recognize the car?"

"Belongs to a fellow hunter and his two boys." Jack smiled and pulled out of the neighborhood and after a few minutes we arrived back at the hotel room. "So rule about hunts?" He asked when we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Rule one: Gather information on the case with either the family or local authorities." I said and Jack nodded. "Rule two: if another hunter is present don't offer services unless they ask for it." Jack shrugged but nodded. "Rule three: Don't trust anyone unless for sure they won't break that trust."

"Very good, and the exception to rule two, you can give your number so that they know that you're willing to help."

"But how can you tell they're hunters and not just family visiting?"

"Usually you can tell by the tires. But usually it's the stories you hear at the diner."

"How is everyone?" I asked since the last time I saw them I had to leave because of a kitchen fire and I a couple of the patrons were injured.

"They're just fine. Mild burns." Jack smiled tearing his suit jacket off his shoulders. "Okay, you finished the homework, Cassey sent with you?" I grumbled a yes. I've been living with Roberts for a little over a month and because Jack wanted to teach me how to hunt, I was being home schooled. Cassey always made sure I had a decent education since she thought it would be foolish of me to head to school in the middle of the school year. "Alright, so I can ask you more questions about hunting. How do you kill...a ghost?"

"You burn either the body to the processions that the spirit is connected to."

Jack nodded an approving smile. "Werewolves?"

"Silver bullet to the heart."

"How can you tell it's a werewolf that you're hunting?"

"The victim's heart will be missing." I said with a moment hesitation.

"Very good." He sat back and thought for a second. "Wendigos?"

"What?" I asked my head tilting to one side.

"Wendigo?" I nodded unsure what he was talking about. "Did I not tell you about Wendigos?" I shook my head. "Oh, shoot. I guess my old man's brain is getting the better of me. "Wendigo were once humans. When desperation sits in and the human is stranded with no supplies, he or she will eat the bodies of their fallen parties. Which in turn would there for be forced to crave that meat and change them into Wendigos. Don't ever piss off a Wendigo. They can easily snap your neck as if it was a toothpick." I felt my stomach tighten as a mental image came into my mind.

"Okay," I said walking over to the sink to fill up a glass of water. "Not that what I've experienced these last few weeks as scary and I know I shouldn't be having nightmares but I'm sure I'm going to have one tonight, so I'm going to take a shower and see if I can relax."

Jack chuckled as I grabbed my clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. I was getting undressed when I heard someone knocking on the door. Something brushed through me as I threw my clothes back on and rushed towards the bathroom door trying to hear through the door. "John!" Jack's excited voice made me peek through a crack in the bathroom door. The guy that stood in the doorway looked familiar as a memory of what he must have looked like eight years earlier stretched in my mind.

 _ **"Don't open that door. No matter what happens."**_ Someone whispered in my ear.

I jumped at the sound of the voice that echoed in the bathroom, for I knew for sure Jack could hear. I tried to locate the man's voice that whispered in my ear. I was greeted with someone who made the models, I used to envy, look very pale in comparison. Memories of when I was a child seeing this person, which I know it's a stupid word, but then I felt it. The figure's bright glow subsided a little and a man with short closely chopped hair that looked as though it was on fire, the eyes glowing white like lamps, and his body was encased with a heavenly glow and large white and gray wings spread out behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked my eyes wide open as if he was supposed to be familiar but I couldn't place him.

 _ **"Castiel. You don't remember me? I'm an angel of the lord."**_

"Should I have?" I asked looking at him trying to get over the fact the man had large wings and was standing in the bathroom in a hotel room that had someone who was like a father to me.

 _ **"I helped you when you left your home."**_ Memories of him standing in a suit winkled and dirty came back slowly as he told me his name and the fact he knew about a mother I supposed to have in Heaven. **_"I helped you find Jack Roberts."_**

"Wait, you're directing me to be with this man?" I asked throwing my hand out towards the bathroom door. And the figure nodded. "Okay, why am I not to open this door no matter what happens?"

 _ **"You will see, Christina."**_ Castiel's voice sent a shiver in my already warm body as I then heard a loud thump coming from the other side of the door. My fears shot up thinking Jack had a heart attack and I even with Castiel's angelic form shaking his head quickly, I already had the door swinging open.

Jack was laying on the ground blood seeping out of a wound in his chest and the figure of a man with white animal eyes stared at me. A dark scowl was on his face as he held a bloody knife which I knew he had used on Jack just minutes before. I quickly slammed the bathroom door and searched for a way out. Castiel wasn't in the room so I was alone. The window that was just above the counter seemed to be my only way out but as I climbed onto the counter to try and slid open the window the bathroom door fell in. I was now staring at this man what just killed my teacher, a father figure and my protector.

"What are you planning on doing?" The creature that was not the man, who I remembered back when I was eight years younger said with a sneer brandishing the knife in his hand.

"Uh...leaving." I said knowing if the man would lunge towards me I could easily jump over his head and escape. Unless the door was locked. But hopefully I could find a weapon, Jack's service piece on him that was always loaded and ready to go. The creature did what I was suspected to he'd do. I jumped over him and rushed out of the bathroom even when my feet started to shock with pain as the sudden impact on my feet as I made contact with the tiled floor. Jack was laying his eyes partly open but his chest was slowly rising and falling. He was still barely alive. Jack's service piece was halfway pulled out of the waistband of his pants and I quickly grabbed it shaking as I made sure the safety was turned off.

"That thing won't protect you." The figure said and I saw that part of his face was hanging off his jawbone. The sight made me gag as then fell to the ground just in the bathroom doorway.

"Stay back or I will shoot you." I said my voice quivering. The weight of the gun was different. _I never held a gun before,_ my mind whirled as the creature took a quivering step towards me. _Will I be able to shoot him?_

"You don't have what it takes." The creature snarled rushing towards me. I felt pressure on my fingers helping me squeeze the trigger and the sound exploding out of the barrel made me jump. Castiel's strong angelic form stopped me from falling backwards as the creature fell to the ground more skin falling from his body.

 _ **"I told you not to leave the room."**_ Castiel growled and I felt him vanish behind me. I fell to Jack's side holding the man's head in my arms tears were falling now. _I'm such a cry baby._ I thought.

"Jack," I whimpered brushing his dark gray hair away from his sweating forehead. "You're going to be fine. I'm...I'm going to call the doctor and you-"

"Don't...be ridiculous Christy." Jack's voice rasped. "Get back to Cassey. She...needs you now."

"But I can't leave you here." I cried looking around the room and wondering why nobody was banging on the door. "Please don't leave...I can't be alone."

"You won't be." Jack's breathing hitched then slowly released his eyes kept staring at me cold and dead.

"Jack?" I cried shaking him gently. "Jack come on...you're supposed to teach me things. You can't teach me if you leave! You're supposed to protect me remember. You need to wake up. You can't leave me..." But I knew it was hopeless as I let the tears fall from my eyes and unto his face. Jack was gone. The man that did teach me the basics was now just a empty shell his spirit vanishing from his body.

 **~MLSF~**

The drive from St. George, Utah to St. Louis Missouri was long and quiet. Because I wasn't sure what to do. I had waited until late at night before I very difficulty dragged Jack's body from the room, covered him with a bed sheet I had stolen from the supply closet and placed hid him in the bed of the truck. I had wrapped myself in Jack's old street jacket as my jacket was covered in blood, so was my shirt, and I made my way to St. Louis. Only stopping for a quick power nap in Colby, Kansas, before at last arriving in St. Louis. I was careful not to draw any attention as I had a dead body in the bed of the truck, and Jack was pretty keen on making sure I obeyed the traffic laws.

The home I had stay in for a little over a month stood like a convicted prisoner's electric chair. I was guilty of getting this man, whom I admired, killed because he was so keen on making me a hunter. Now I wanted to make sure any other creature who dares hurt friends would have to go through me first. I wasn't going to loose any one else. But that same feeling I get when I know things would go wrong passed and settled over my heart freezing it nearly completely.

"Cassey?" I called as I had backed the truck and now dragged the body to hide it in the garage so that Cassey and I could bury him when the time was right. I was kind of happy to know that day light savings had come and it got dark around 5 in the afternoon, which made it easier to drag Jack's body without being seen by the neighbors. "Cassey?" I called again in the house I had stayed in. The whistle from the teapot etched in my brain as I quickly turned off the stove top and moved the kettle away from the heat. "Cassey?" _Why wasn't she answering?_ I thought as I slowly moved towards the livingroom trying to see if she had fallen asleep waiting for me and Jack to arrive home. But she wasn't there.

"Hello?" I called again after several minutes of walking around the house upstairs and in the back. I know she was home, because her car was parked in the driveway as I had pulled up and it hadn't moved since I got back. The night made me shiver as I sat at the table and I plucked a grape from it's vine and threw it in my mouth. The house noises made it seem like it was about to devour me since I had caused one of their members to be killed. I picked up the cordless phone, which was off it's base. Another red flag shot up in my brain. And I dialed Cassey's work number thinking she must have gotten a ride to work and didn't think we'd be home this early.

"Hello?" I knew the voice, it belonged to Cassey's co-worker Kris ,who sometimes accompanied Cassey on smaller easier hunts around town, when they weren't working at the hospital a few blocks away.

"Kris? It's Christina."

"Oh, hi sweet heart! How you doing?" Her perky voice made my heart break knowing I'll have to tell her the news of Jack being killed.

"I'm doing good." I lied even as tears were sliding down my face my voice didn't crack. "Just wondering if Cassey's there at work. She's not here."

"Cassey's not at home?" Kris' question made my voice hitch in my throat. "Sweetie, where's Jack?"

 _This is it._ I thought and I took a big sigh before saying, "Dead." I heard something brush against the floor in the bathroom making me jump to my feet.

"Do you smell anything at the house?" Kris asked her voice worried.

"Nothing, except some burnt metal. The kettle was left on the stove for I don't know how long...maybe forty-five to an hour long. The water was dried out of it."

"Get out of the house. I'll be there shortly." I was confused as to why I was told to leave. That's when I heard a door open form the bathroom. My heart pounded as a dark shape appeared eyes sickly dandelion yellow. My feet moved for me as I ran from the house just as the area around the black form erupted into flames.

It was jumping to the garage when Kris pulled up minutes later her chestnut brown hair swinging as she pulled me away from the house and to the car. Neighbor's lights began to turn on frantically as well as a few of them were leaving their houses to figure out what was going on. Kris somehow knew something bad was happening when she drove wildly out of the neighborhood and unto the interstate.

"What's going on?" I asked confused but she wasn't paying me any attention she had her foot to the floor and her eyes were narrow.

 **~MLSF~**

I woke up the next morning on a bed in a small room. The strong smell of alcohol reached my brain telling me I must be in a bar somewhere. I threw my legs over the edge of the cot and walked carefully to the door so I wouldn't give myself some splinters on my bare feet as I walked.

"Dead?" A woman's voice I didn't recognize.

"Both of them." Kris' voice stretched the darkened hallway that my room was and I peered outside my hazel eyes darting around trying to make sense what they were saying. "Jack was killed and Cassey, she was warning her husband but..."

"What about the girl they were training?"

"She knows Jack was killed. She told me on the phone. But Cassey. I think she'll know when she wakes up and finds herself here." I crept down the hallway until I could see the inside of a smokey bar with a jukebox in one corner, and a bar a few feet away. Kris was talking to an older woman with the same chestnut colored hair but it started to have some gray strands and her face looked as though she had seen some horrible things. "Ellen, I'm begging you. Please take care of her. I can't now. Not with that thing out there."

"I'll do it." Ellen said nodding. "Thanks Kris. Take care."

"Will do. I'll call when I can." Kris turned and left leaving me standing there unsure what was going on.

"Going to stand there all day?" Ellen said turning to face me her eyes soft and kind.

"What...where am I?" I asked trying to make sense of where I was and how long I've been there.

"You're at my bar, The Roadhouse." Ellen said and scanned over my clothes. "Jo!" she screamed and a girl with the same, natural, color hair as me walked in.

"Yeah, mom." She asked. She seemed to be the same age as me as she stood next to me.

"See if you can find Christina some clothes."

"Sure thing mom," and Jo gently grabbed my hand and lead me towards another room in the far back of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3: May 1999

**Disclaimer: there is underage drinking in this chapter. But it's only medicemal. Only! Also Supernatural isn't owned by me. Just Christina and other characters.**

 **Chapter Three: May 26, 1999**

 _I am an idiot!_ I thought as I traveled through the wooden area of upstate New York. I hadn't been back to the Roadhouse for almost three months now and I was afraid to return now since I was in the middle of take care of a case of hikers and campers disappearing. _Why am I tracking this thing by myself? Duh! Because you don't trust anyone else, since the last time you traveled with someone._ I stopped and lowered my body against the bush scanning the darkened woods for any movement my back pressed hard against a tree trunk.

Jack's pistol I had taken from him was now tightly gripped in my hand as I saw something move past me. My stomach tightened and my heart pounded in fear. The creature that was now being silhouetted by the moon made the little food I had turn sour in my stomach. It was tall and gangling. Large sharp nails and long skinny legs. It stood to be about nearly seven feet tall and it was completely bare except for some severely threadbare pants that were barely held up around the creatures skinny waist.

 _ **"Don't move, and you'll be fine."**_ My body tensed and the creature turned it's attention on me. I could feel it's hot breath on my face as it leaned in closer spreading a mouth full of sharp uneven teeth. It's eyes darted back and forth sniffing. It let out a painful scream and I kept my posture as still as possible shutting my eyes closed. _**"Don't move. It will leave if you stay still."**_ I really did try and stay still long enough for the creature to loose interest in me but my legs and rest of my body had other ideas.

I ran as fast as I could but the creature was right at my heels. With a quick swipe of it's long arms something sharp and wet spread across my chest making me fall down a large inclined hill my head smashing against a tree trunk. I could barely register the cold seeping into my clothes as the creature appeared over the edge of the hill, it's eyes illuminating by the moonlight. My body ached and I could feel myself shiver against the coolness of the foliage of the woods beneath my body.

The creature slowly moved down towards my broken body. It's hot breath prickled my skin and I felt something wet and slimy spread across my chest making me wince in pain. It growled in my ear and I felt it tighten a hand around my shoulder. But something made the creature stop dropping me back to the ground and it rushed away. My eyes were foggy as I saw someone rushing towards me. It was a human, I could tell by the way it moved and bent down. Their face was hidden by shadow but I heard the person start to sooth me by pushing back my hair and shushing me.

"You're gonna be alright, miss." He said. It was a young man, I guess he was once a football player due to the large size of his body. I felt myself being lifted up and cradled in his arms as he lead me back up the hill. We must have made great time before my mind finally cleared up as I was being jostled around in the cab of a jeep. "Sorry about this." The boy said I glanced over at him and saw his dark curly hair that made my stomach twist. His soft green eyes were the most beautiful I've seen in my entire life.

"Thanks," I hissed as just talking made my chest burn with pain. I glanced down to see a towel was pressed up against the wounds. "How did you find me?" I asked and let out a moan as he hit another bump sending my head to smash against the window.

"Oh, sorry." He said his face stretching to a frown. "I followed you. I knew you were following this creature by yourself and I had this feeling to follow you." I let out a chuckle and regretted it almost instantly. "Better have my dad look at that." He said and I stiffened.

"No, I'll be alright. It doesn't look like it went too deep."

"Don't be stupid." the boy said and something snapped in the back of my brain. "You're hurt and you're going to come home with me so that my parents could take care of that wound. My dad's a doctor and you look like you're freezing in that coat of yours."

"I'll be fine." I said saying a quick prayer of thanks when the boy finally hit smooth pavement. "Besides, I have my car that I need to take back."

"You mean the one you stole?" My eyebrows narrowed. "I saw a news feed. You stole a nice car in the middle of the day. Not very smart."

"Says you." I hissed back I was really hating this boy more and more. "So you going to take me to the police?"

"Nope." He said clearing his throat as he turned roughly left and headed for about a mile before I heard police sirens blaring behind me. "But I did call the cops so they can collect the car."

"You do realize my prints are all over that vehicle."

"Not anymore. I cleaned every surface there was. You don't look to be that old so you won't go to prison but I heard Juve isn't a place for a pretty girl like yourself."

"You trying to get in my pants?" I asked feel warmth spreading across my chest. I looked down and felt my eyes grow wide as white light lit my wounds and when I blinked again, the wounds were completely healed. The only proof I was hurt was the blood that was on my shirt and on the towel. I quickly placed the towel back on over my chest making him believe I was still hurt.

"No." He said. I pushed back my hair ,that was slowly dropping the brown hair dye I had done before I left my home in Oklahoma, and quietly made sure the door was unlocked in the jeep. When the boy had turned hard left I opened and jumped out rolling on the pavement sending waves of pain out of my arms.

The squeal from the jeep made me look up as I saw the boy jumping out and running towards me. He may be a skilled football player but I was small and fast. Plus I had a good couple hundred feet before giving me plenty of time to rush into the woods, which once again I know it was stupid, and found a large pine tree with think branches and started to climb up and when I reached the mid point I curled and held my breath as I saw him looking up trying to find me. _Please don't have a flashlight._ The boy's face turned around before running back towards the road. I watched as he disappeared and I knew I only had a few minutes before he comes back with his jeep. So I dropped smacking my wounded shoulder on every branch as I fell to the ground.

 **~MLSF~**

 **Three Days Later**

"What the hell happened to you?" Ellen Harvelle's motherly worriment made a headache start to form. I had walked inside the empty bar to find Ellen washing the bar. "Did you have a fight with a bear?"

"Wendigo." I said sitting down at the bar, taking off the jacket slowly off my shoulder. I heard a sharp breath being taken in. I looked down and let out a forced whine. My shoulder was coated with dried blood large scrapes and pieces of pine tree branch sticking up from a few of the cuts. "And a pine tree." I added grabbing hold of one of the pieces of wood only to be stopped by Ellen.

"Here, drink this." She grabbed a shot glass from underneath the counter and set it in front of me. Then she took out a bottle of whiskey filling it up to the lip. "Don't look like you haven't snuck a few shots." She said her eyes narrowed as I tried to look like I wasn't going to enjoy this. "You and Jo know better. But this will help with what I'll have to do."

"Fine." I grumbled and I carefully picked up the shot glass raised it to my lips and sent the strong hot liquid down my throat. I shivered as the alcohol landed in my stomach. My throat continued to sting for a few extra seconds before finally, the pain in my shoulder became more bearable. I know the alcohol didn't magically take my pain away, it just made me momentarily forget what bad pain felt.

"Jo!" Ellen screamed walking around the bar and sitting next to me on the stool next to me. "Quit movin'." I was beginning on spinning the stool's top before I froze when I felt her touch one of the pieces of wood. Jo came running in only to disappear for a second, and came running back with the first aid kit that was just on the inside of the kitchen area. "Now while I'm getting you all cleaned up and fixed up, tell me. What were you thinking taking on a Wendigo by yourself?!"

"I thought I could handle it." I said my head hanging down in shame. "But as you can see I survived."

"Which in hunter's terms, you're an idiot." I flinched when Ellen pulled out one of the sticks in my arm. It was a good inch and a half and my stomach rolled over. "Jo would you pour another shot please?" Jo nodded silently as she grabbed the same shot glass as before and poured it until Ellen nodded. Once again it was at the lip of the glass. Ellen then looked at me and I grabbed it with my hand that wasn't attached to the shoulder that was being operated on and threw the liquid down my throat. I pinched my face as the pain from the second shot was a little worse then the first.

"You know under age drinking is wrong." I said my head started to move back and forth and I heard a soft scuff from beside me.

"Doesn't stop you or Jo from drinking from the inventory." Ellen said her eyes focused on my shoulder. I felt the second and third pieces of wood being torn out of my shoulder, but I didn't feel any pain. I glanced over my eyes starting to fall from the after effects of alcohol and I saw that Ellen was just now running her fingers over each cut to make sure she got every piece of wood out of them. She stood up and walked over towards the edge of the bar and turned on the water to wash her hands. I felt my eyes close and my head hit hard on the bar but nobody dared to move me.

"You done?" I asked my voice muffled by the wood.

"Not quite." Ellen was right back next to me. She gently pulled me back into a sitting position and opened up the first aid kit. Some of the thing inside were what you normally would find in a first aid kit but the one thing that stuck out was a small personal bottle of jack Daniels. I began to reach for it but she kept it out of my reach. "Not to drink." She said unscrewing the lid. She held my shoulder and slowly poured the liquid on the open cuts. I let out a clenched teeth groan as the alcohol made my cuts burn. With a quick wipe from a towel, Ellen grabbed hold of a curled needle and took out some black thread. I was watching as she began to send the needle through my flesh a few just barely away from the opening and sowed my cuts shut.

After a few minutes of me drifting back and forth to know, Ellen was sowing me up and to where I had no idea what was going on, Ellen finally set another half a shot of some clear liquid and I took it without much permission. The sweet taste of peppermint Schnapps was a nice change then to whiskey. "Now you go up the stairs and go lay down. Not on your shoulder."

I nodded and walked carefully dragging my hand against the wall that helped me from bouncing back and forth like a pinball ball when I finally kicked in the door and slumped into one of the beds that was there. Careful not to end on my left shoulder I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over my waist before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: January 2000

**There's gonna be several flashbacks, which will be in italics. But this is where my character will meet Bobby Singer. Thanks for the comments and views. Please continue to do so. Enjoy! P.S. Supernatural isn't owned by me. And this will be the second to last chapter. The next one will be a few years later when Christina is at the college and meets up with Sam again.**

 **Chapter Four: January 25, 2000**

The pain was too much for me to drive safely. I felt the blood falling from a large gash on my right side, making the jacket stick to my skin, since my shirt was no longer there after that bear used it's teeth to pull my skin apart. I could have easily let that bear finish me but I had to fight. My work wasn't done. Or that was according to Castiel who gave me enough juice to make it someplace instead of healing me. When I asked him why he couldn't heal me, he said he was needed for a very important job that he had to go do.

"Stupid guardian angel failing his job," I mumbled as I swerved into the other lane, it was about ten o'clock and I saw that the hospital was five miles away. My car clicked and chugged and I knew by that sound alone, from my dad's tractor back home, that the car wasn't going to make it. I glanced over at my cellphone, hoping it was magically repaired but the it hadn't. Large holes of where the bear had sunk it's teeth in made me search for a place. A home or a business that most likely had a phone.

I couldn't remember what state I was in as I drove down the darkened highway. But I knew I had to find someone. I had to stay positive that there was someone. "Ellen, I'm so sorry," I whined thinking back to when I left Ellen's place a few months ago.

 _ **August 15, 1999**_

 _"A group of demons are makin' it hard for the folks in Buffalo, New York." An older hunter and a younger hunter stood around the pool table when I walked up carrying their drinks. My body involuntarily shook. I wasn't looking forward to be going back to New York anytime soon. "But the problem is can't find them."_

 _"Maybe it's not demons." A younger man said grabbing one of the drinks from my hands. "Besides how do we know it's demons?"_

 _"You know the signs, storms, crops failing, cattle dying...the whole biblical signs." The younger man nodded I guess to say that he understood without saying it._

 _"Guys need anything else?" I asked and the two hunters shook their head. I nodded my understanding and left the game area to head back to the kitchen to snag something to eat._

 _ **"Go to New York,"**_ _I rolled my eyes ignoring the small command from the angel Castiel._ _ **"Don't forget about your true purpose. You need to find your brothers. New York will help you find them."**_

 _"Forget it," I grumbled picking up a handful of pretzels from the large bag and jumped on the counter. "Not going."_

 _"Not going where?" Ellen walked in through the back door, carrying two large brown sacks, that looked like they were ready to fall apart._

 _"It's nothing," I said hopping down and grabbing one of the bags from her hands. "Just was talkin' to myself. You know the usual."_

 _Ellen raised an eyebrow but gave a soft chuckle. "Hows your shoulder?" She asked glancing at my bandaged shoulder very plain in Jo's tank top, that she let me have, I carefully shrugged it. "It's a little stiff, but it's okay." Ellen nodded and pointed to the outside, which I walked without fighting back. She was just going to check my injuries to make sure I had kept it clean like she had asked me to do._

 _"Any problems," Ellen asked carefully unwrapping the bandage off of my shoulder._

 _"No problems. As you can see it's not very busy here. But I stayed busy making sure the glasses were washed, the bowls were full of pretzels and I swept the floors." Ellen nodded and walked away tossing the bandage that was once in my arm in the garbage. I looked down and saw the scars large but there._

 _"Try and keep moving that arm." Ellen calmly suggested. "It would keep you from that stiffness you were talking about."_

 _"Okay Ellen." I said and walked over towards one of the tables and began to scrape the crumbs I didn't see into my hands and tossed them into the garbage._

 **January 25, 2000**

My head was very heavy as the pain in my side seemed to subside. _That was quick, to get used to._ I thought as I continued to drive. As I was scanning the area for some sort of structure, hopefully inhabited, I felt something smash into the windshield making me snap my head up just in time to see a deer coming towards my face. I know it was useless of putting off the inevitable. That deer could have snapped my neck and I would die and none would be wiser. But I couldn't die. Not now. I had to finish something. I had to find my family first. But after my recent disasters with loosing every friend I met, I was afraid of loosing more. I was loosing faith that I would find them.

My car stopped off the side and I was pinned in my car. The deer's body halfway through the windshield made me crawl to the passenger side and out into the freezing January air. The pain in my side erupted again as I felt more blood coming out. My body started to shake now. I was cold and loosing blood fast. My headlights caught sight of a building just off the side of the road about a 1000 yards away. I squinted my eyes trying to see through the haze of loss of blood, freezing cold and through my headlights, trying to see what was out there. But I felt my legs move towards it.

I first arrived at a sign that said Singer's Salvage Yard and I tried to see past the metal gate that swung over the entrance to see it was just a large mechanics garage surrounded by a rows and rows of cars. I felt my body shiver, it might have been the cold, loss of blood or the fear of walking past a car graveyard so to speak. I walked up to the gate and stepped on the lower bar but I felt my leg fall out from underneath me. I wasn't going in there.

I felt my breath burning my side as sweat started to bead down my face. My car's light still shone behind me as if to say come back. I took a step towards my car, thinking it was a good idea. When I heard a shotgun being cocked behind me. "What do ya think yer doing here?" A gruff voice said behind me. "Tryin' to break into my place of business?"

"No," I said raising my hands up in the air. "Just need to borrow a phone...maybe even a place where I could stay warm."

"Turn around, nice n' easy." I kept my hands up in the air as I slowly turned. I was happy my headlights were still on as it help illuminate a gruff older man who's double barrel shotgun just inches from my chest. _I could move, maybe death would be quicker._ ** _No, don't give up. He can help you._** "What ya doin' here, kid?"

"Just..." My head bobbled back and forth. My body felt heavy. "...needing...help." I fell forward towards the ground. I waited for the impact but it never came.

"Balls," the man grumbled throwing his shotgun over his shoulder before he picked me up bridal style. I could hear him grunting and groaning as he carried me but he never once gave up. Not until he walked into his house, by kicking the door open, and stomped further into his house and setting me down on a couch. He leaned the gun up against the couch and began to rip the jacket I wore. "Quit yer movin'." He grumbled as I began to turn and try to fight him off. "I need to see yer wound. Yer bleedin' down yer leg."

My lip began to tremble as the man, I didn't know, ripped my jacket off and tossed it to the floor. "Please don't...hurt me."

"Yer already hurt, kid." the man said pushing me so he could see the extent of my wound. "Balls." That must have been his swear word. "Wait here I'll be back with some help."

 _ **September 1, 1999**_

 _"I have to say you look much better with blonde hair then that brown color." Jo said as we leaned up against the bar while Ellen made us some soft drinks. I pulled my hair out of the hair elastic and smiled at the sight of the dirty blonde hair as some of the brown hair dye was coming out. "When and why did you dye it?"_

 _"Oh, I dyed it a few months before my parents died." I said my eyes lowering. "My dad didn't like blonde hair so he gave me an very early birthday present and made me dye it brown. I hated the color and I fought him through it all. Even my mom didn't like the brown hair."_

 _"That sucks." Jo said grabbing her glass of soda from the bar. "Why did he hate your hair color?"_

 _"Because he didn't want me to keep bringing up I was adopted." I said as I was reaching for mine. "So just to make him happy I dyed my hair but now that he's gone, I'm letting it go back to blonde." Jo and Ellen both nodded. I was about to drink some of my drink when the door to The Roadhouse slammed open and two guys came in carrying a third around their shoulders. The middle one was bleeding heavily from several large gashes across his chest and the other two sported several of them as well. Ellen raced around the bar and up to the middle man._

 _"Come in the back." Ellen ordered and the men followed her without much conversation to me or Jo. "Jo, Christina you stay here." Ellen said giving us a glance that dared us to fight her. Jo and I looked at each other but stayed next to the bar our drinks completely forgotten._

 _"What do you think happen?" Jo asked as Ellen and the three wounded men walked in the back._

 _"I recognize at least two of them," I said turning back to the bar. "They were talking about a group of demons in Buffalo, New York."_

 _"You think it's was the demons that attack them?" Jo asked as I picked up my soda and took a sip of the bubbly drink._

 _"Must be some very powerful ones." I said setting my drink down. "Be right back." Jo watched as I took on last drink before sneaking down the hallway to the room where I heard Ellen ordering people left and right._

 _"Is he going to be okay?" The older man asked. I peeked through the crack and saw Ellen's eyes narrowed trying hard to save the young man that laid in the bed. His face was ghastly pale, and his breathing was very slow._

 _"Frank, relax, your son is going to be alright." Ellen's voice had some doubt and I carefully snuck away._

 **January 26, 2000**

The sun was shining in my eyes as I looked around the house that I barely remembered even being carried in. I glanced down and saw a large bloody bandage over my side and I winced as I pulled on the tape surrounding it and I felt my stomach roll as I peered at the wound that was still bleeding. I squeezed my eyes as I saw a first aid kit sitting on a chair next to the couch. I slowly stood up on my feet and limped towards the kitchen and searched through the drawers until I found some washrags and limped to the sink to damp one edge. I limped back to the couch and began to wash around my wounds cleaning off the blood. Careful not to touch my wounds, I dried around the edges and grabbed some tape and placed a new piece of gauze over my side.

"What do you think yer doin'?" I jumped and saw the gruff man from last night come rushing towards me but soon relaxed when he saw the brand new gauze and bandage. "Good job." He said and I gave a small smile. "So care to explain why there's a car with a dead dear 1000 yards away from my house?"

"I hit it." I said innocently.

"I know that idjit." He grumbled taking my bloody bandage and tossing it in the trash. "I mean why did you hit that deer. Where were you going and how did you get hurt?"

"I was hunting." I said not exactly lying but not telling him the truth either. "Accidentally ran into a cave with a mother bear and her two young cubs."

"Where was this?"

"I can't remember." I said leaning back on the couch. I glanced down at my new bandage and saw that blood was already seeping through the fabric.

"Balls." The man swore again, standing up to grab a coat from a chair. "Need to take you to a hospital."

"Why?"

"Why?" The man grumbled pointing at my side. "Because that "bear" you said attacked you nicked something and I'm not skilled enough to fix it." He left the room only to return holding on a bright pink sweater and tossed it over in my direction. "Put this on." He said, which was pointless as I was already throwing the sweater over my bra. He had the look of long term suffering as I sat there carefully tugging the sweater down covering my wound. "Come on, kid." He helped me to my feet and walked me to his truck just outside his front door.

 _ **September 2, 1999**_

 _The fire snapped and popped the large wooden pyre that now held the body of Frank's son. Jo, Ellen and I stood in reverent silence as Frank began to sob deep seeded sobs that would break the coldest of hearts. As the fire had stopped and we all stood at the bar, something burned in my stomach. It was revenge. It was determination to take care of the problem. I was packing a few old clothes of Jo's and tossed them in a backpack I had used once, maybe twice, when I was forced to go to school with Jo by Ellen._

 _"Where do you think you're goin'?" Jo asked as I had just zipped up the backpack._

 _"Buffalo, New York." I said tossing the backpack over my shoulders. "Going to be taking care of that Demon hoard." I said my eyes narrowing._

 _"Mom's not going to let you." Jo said side stepping into my path. "Besides, you haven't been hunting since May. I don't think Mom's going to let you just waltz your way out of this bar."_

 _"She not my mom." I snapped pulling my hair up in a ponytail. "She's your mom, I have nobody."_

 _"But she's like a mom to you."_

 _"'Like' a mom. Not actual mom. Jo, I don't have parents. I don't have anybody. I am alone on a mission and you were basically my safe space. Some place where I could feel welcomed to come. But I'm not going to stay behind the bar forever, as I watch as people like Frank's son, Seth, gets killed. I'm a hunter, and I'm going to be one. It's my life."_

 _"But you only get this one life." Ellen walked in and Jo and I stiffened. "Why waste it on revenge."_

 _"Oh, here comes the speech." I moaned loudly and Ellen sighed her eyes still soft but I could see she was annoyed. "My friend, John Winchester, is made the choice you are now." Ellen's eyes flashed into desperation stopping me from leaving. "You see he's been searching for years trying to find out what killed his wife fourteen and half years ago. He's been draggin' his two sons with him every inch of this country searching. But I keep telling him that this dream of revenge isn't going to bring her back."_

 _"Then why do you keep helping him?" I asked and I watched as Ellen let out a sigh to calm her down. "You keep fueling his revenge so why can't I go? I've lost friends too, Ellen. But I've not hung up my gun yet. I'm leaving."_

 _"But you're almost 15. You have your whole life ahead of you. School, Marriage, Family? Don't you want that?"_

 _"Not as much as I want justice," I said my eyes burning with determination to help Frank cope from his loss. "And you can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother. You'll never be my mother."_

 _"Jo, leave please." Ellen's voice was dark and leveled. Jo looked over at her mom before leaving closing the door behind. "Christina, you think I don't want justice too? Frank has been a family friend since my late husband was in high school. They both became hunters. When I lost my husband, Frank wanted to make sure his death was avenged. But I told him not to. But he went out to find the son of a bitch that killed Bill. Came back half dead and depressed. He said it was the biggest mistake of his life to go out there." I opened my mouth to say something, but Ellen's glare told me to keep my mouth shut._

 _"Now that his son's dead. Frank's giving up. He knows that killing those demons won't bring Seth back. He knows that it would just fuel up his hate. Hate he can't afford in a man of his age."_

 _"But I'm younger and I can do this."_

 _"Christina, you're being an idiot. What would Jack and Cassey think if they saw you now? What would Kris say when she hears that you've been killed while seeking revenge?"_

 _My mouth twitched. Anger boiled in my stomach. "Jack and Cassey died because of demons." I said evenly. "Kris brought me here so that you'll take care of me, which I am thankful. But I have other things to worry about. This urge to become a hunter, I love it. It gives me a purpose in life, and staying behind a bar all day mopping up puke and God knows what else off the floor isn't making me feel like I'm making a difference." I walked past Ellen and down towards the bar. Jo was sweeping trying not to hear our conversation._

 _"You walk out that door, Christina, you're gonna need a pretty good reason to come back in."_

 _"That's okay. After all you just said that that demon case is suicide. So I won't be coming back." I opened and slammed the door shut and stomped my way towards the street. I didn't feel any remorse as I got a ride and watched as The Roadhouse slowly shrunk smaller and smaller. I just felt anger. I failed another friend, even after I vowed that I would never let anyone else get killed. Seth's death was on me. I was going to change that myself._


	5. Chapter 5: September 2004

**Chapter Five: September 19, 2004**

Palo Alto, California beckoned me like a fly to a bug zapper. I closed my eyes as I pulled my car into an empty parking space that was just outside a modest two story apartment complex. I cleared my throat and leaned back in my driver's seat. _My new home._ I thought with a smile that was quickly whisked away and I pulled out my cellphone.

"Singer's Salvage Yard." Bobby's gruff voice made me smile.

"Hey, Uncle Bobby." I said with enough perkiness to make even the cheerleaders wondering if I was okay.

"Hey, kiddo. What's going on?"

"Just fightin' the urge to break down and cry again." I said. I remembered all that Bobby Singer had done for me these past four years. Taking me to the Hospital to get nursed back to health. Him teaching more things about hunting creatures, getting a job with fixing up cars and even adopting me. But I still called him 'Uncle' cause he wasn't very good about being a dad. No ones fault of course.

"You can always come visit or call." Bobby said making me smile even thousands of miles away. "You'll be great. Take care of yourself."

"I will Bobby. Thanks for the help."

"Stop it. Yer gonna make me cry."

"Talk to you later." I said with a chuckle, and I hung up. "Alright here I go." I kicked open my door and walked up to the front doors and knocked on room 1 that had "landlord" written in magic marker on a small piece of paper.

"Hello?" The woman who answered said.

"Hi, I called you a few days ago about the room that's for rent. I was wondering if you wanted cash or money order."

The woman's face fell with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, honey." I fought back the tears that only came with bad news. "But I already rented out that apartment a yesterday."

"Oh..."I said with a disappointed look. "Uh...is there anyway you can point me in the right direction for an available housing?"

"Unfortunately I don't know anywhere." The landlady said.

"Maybe I can help." I turned around and saw a woman with long wavy blond hair walking besides a man that was 6'4 with brown hair that started to look very shaggy. "Mrs. Jones, the roof is starting to leak again." The woman with the blond wavy hair said with a small bite to the lip that seemed to make the man standing next to her smile and shift slightly.

"I'll get Henry on it right away, Jessica." Mrs. Jones, turned and disappeared back into her room.

"So you're looking for an apartment?" The tall boy asked and I nodded.

"I made an offer to rent one of these apartments but someone took it." The look of apologies flashed on both of their faces. "You guys took it."

"We didn't know." Jessica said gripping my hands. "We're sorry."

"No it's okay." I shrugged thinking of what I was going to do for housing while I went to school. "I'll find a place." I said with a smile. I turned to leave the two, who clearly were together when all of a sudden, my head started to ache. I dropped to the floor holding my head gently in my hands. I shook off the pain and stumbled to my car. As I drove away, even after they had offered to help me find an apartment. My headache grew worse making me stop at a local drug store. I headed inside looking for anything that would help my head from splitting open. I grabbed a large bottle of migraine medicine and walked to the counter catching a sign for an apartment that were available just a few blocks away.

"This everything?" The lady asked I winced nodding my head and I laid down the money before walking back outside.

 **~MLSF~**

 **October 12, 2004**

I had closed my eyes for a moment letting the darkness and the quiet of a nearly empty library help me cope with the headache that soon became just a dull ache. Something landed heavily on the table I was at making my eyes snap open. My glasses that I had to wear since my headaches were making it difficult to concentrate on school work, was hooked in my shirt when the same 6'4 man with shaggy brown hair sat down.

"Sorry," he said sitting down.

"Hey don't worry. At least I got," I glanced at my watch and looked back up at him. "Ten minutes of sleep. I'm good." I saw that uneasy look in his eyes and I relaxed. "Sorry."

"Not a problem." I could tell he was nervous about something. "Sam Winchester." He said stretching out his hand and I took it.

"Christina Walker." I said with a smile. "But my friends call me Christy. At least they would if I had friends." I leaned back in my chair and looked back at my books and was surprised I wasn't suffering a headache. _Those pills must be working._ ** _Not the pills. You need to stay with-_**

"So did you find an apartment?" Sam asked and I nodded smiling and for some reason blushing.

"Yeah. Its across town a ways but it's nice."

"How much?"

"Uh...$650 a month for one room, a kitchen and small livingroom."

"What about bathroom?"

I fought back a gag. "I have to share with the other tenants but there's a schedule that everyone must follow."

"So what happens if you need to use the bathroom during someone's time?" Sam asked leaning in closer.

"The gas station that's next door is where you have to go. It's inconvenient but...It's better then most hotels that are around here."

"Well, Jess and I have an extra bedroom if you ever want to want to stay with us. Plus we have an extra half bathroom for guests while the other one's in our room."

"Thanks, but it's kind of strange for someone who you don't know very well, to offer a place...when can I move in?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I take it things are bad there for you."

"You can say that. But hey I love the fact that it's a place where I can sleep, keep dry unless the pipes above me leaks. But for the most part I keep dry."

"That's the last straw. You're gonna spend the night at my place. Jessica and I could help you find a proper apartment."

 **~MLSF~**

 **November 2, 2004**

"You're have a job interview in St. Louis, Missouri?" Sam asked while I moved around my apartment throwing a few pieces of clothing into my backpack.

"Yeah, you see my uncle had set it up a while ago, and if I don't go to it now, he'll get really upset."

"Oh, Sam we can't let her leave." Jessica whine throwing her arms around my neck. "What if she gets that job?"

"Don't worry, Jess." Sam said wrapping his long arms around both of us. "I'm sure she'll tell them that she still in school."

"Sam, Jess, it's just an interview." I said though it really wasn't. It was a case in St. Louis and Bobby had asked me to take care of it. "So I'll be back."

"Well, maybe when you get back we'll have better luck with finding you a better apartment, unless you want to move in."

"No." I said politely throwing my backpack over my shoulders. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Don't forget to keep in contact with us. To make sure you get there safe."

"Jess, I think she's old enough to take care of herself."

"Thank you Sam, and don't worry Jess I'll let you know when I get there."

 **~MLSF~**

St. Louis looked the same as I drove to the diner I hadn't been in for nearly six years. But as soon as I stepped inside the doors several people, including the waitress, Matilda, came running up throwing their arms around me. I became their prodigal daughter.

"Oh, my goodness, Christina!" Matilda squealed pushing me away. "Wait are Christina the one that was with Jack?" I nodded and she smiled pulling me back into a hug. "Oh my goodness sweetheart you grew up so big!"

"It's good to see you too, Matilda." I gently pushed her away and she lead me to the same booth I sat in the first time I came there. Many memories flowed through me as I could see Jack's smiling face as I sat there staring at the table.

"Coffee?" Matilda asked. I shook my head.

"Hot chocolate, please." Matilda nodded and walked away. While she was gone I pulled out the piece of paper that I had scribbled down the address and looked up to smile at Matilda as she placed my hot chocolate on the table. "Matilda you have a minute?"

"Sure, sweetie." She stood and I thought about what I was going to say.

"What can you tell me about this address?" I handed her the piece of paper. Matilda looked into my eyes then back at the scribbled note. "It's a new house that's been having problems. Cold spots, lights flickering. But the family there haven't been there for a few weeks. They're trying to sell but..."

"Because of the haunting they're not able to." I finished and Matilda nodded. "So the family's not there, for how long?"

"A couple of weeks."

"How do you know this?"

"My husband's a realtor. But I'm sure if you can find more about the house...I can have Jerald give you the key so that you can go in and find out the problem."

"Will he loose his job?" I asked looking worried. "I mean I'm an adult now and I don't own the place."

"Don't worry about it. It's better then having a breaking and Entering charge against you."

"True." I sighed and nodded. "Okay, then I'll be heading towards the library." I quickly finished my hot chocolate and set a twenty on the table. Matilda looked down at the bill then looked back at me. "I had a job as a mechanic before going to college." Matilda wrapped her arms around me as I stood up to leave.

"Don't be a stranger, Christina. I wish Jack was around to see you as the woman you became."

"I do too." I said sadly, and I left.

 **~MLSF~**

I was looking at old records and found nothing, so my next stop was at Matilda's husband's relator firm. "So you're wanting to know what about the address?" A young woman asked as I was sitting down at her desk. Jerald wasn't in his office so I had to settle with the obvious new girl as she kept glancing at her realtor hand book that sat next to the computer.

"Well, anything about the history. About the land, the building and families that lived there."

The realtor nodded and pulled out a red folder and pulled it open. "Okay, the original house was built-"

"Original house?"

"Oh, there was a house that burned down about six years ago. It was such a tragedy. Both husband and wife were killed in that fire."

"Would that be a Jack and Cassey Roberts?" I asked my face slowly turning cold.

"Yes, did you know them?" I shrugged.

"They were acquaintances." I took in a breath to steady myself before forcing a smile. "Is there a way I can take a look of that house?"

"Well, Mr. Rowes has those keys." The girl said. "I can have him meet you there if you want."

"Please." A bit more desperation then I intended. The girl however didn't seem to notice and picked up her phone.

"Mr. Rowes. I have a," she covered the outgoing end of the phone. "What's your name?"

"Missy Roberts." I said and the girl nodded.

"A Miss Missy Roberts. She's wanting to look at the house on fifth." She nodded slowly before saying, "Alright she'll see you there."

"Thank you so much for your help." I said as the realtor hung up.

"I hope that you like this place."

"I have a feeling that it would take my breath away."

 **~MLSF~**

"So you're the one that Jack took in." Jerald Rowes, the realtor came ambling up to her. "So you came to check the house for what's causing the haunt?"

"Yeah." I said with a sad smile. Jerald nodded and unlocked the back door. It almost looked the same as the night I had to leave after Jack and Cassey had died. The house was empty of furniture and life for that matter as I walked through the now single leveled house. "Would you be able to let me stay here by myself?"

"For how long?" Jerald asked as I moved around the house.

"Well, I have to grab some supplies but I have to wait until tonight to see if I can stop this ghost from haunting." Jerald nodded and I left the house to rush to my car. I reached in the back seat, and grabbed a small travel bag and walked back inside. Jerald watched as I took out a hammer, Salt, kerosene and a flashlight.

"What's the with flashlight?" Jerald asked as I checked to make sure it was still working.

"Unless you want me to be arrested it's so I can tell when a spirit is here." I said I was feeling back when I was snapping at this man who was putting his job on the line. But Jerald nodded and handed me the key.

"Lock up when you're done." He said and I nodded.

 **~MLSF~**

"Sam and I were just worried about you." Jessica's voice echoed off the walls of the empty house as I played my voice messages. "Please stay safe."

I saved the message and leaned back on the wall my flashlight on and sitting just inches away. When the light began to flicker and I let out a steady breath seeing it fog before my eyes, I stood up and walked to the middle of the room where I had placed a salt circle that I accidentally left open. It was here. The spirit that caused a family to leave loosing money. "Show yourself." I said and felt something slam into my chest sending me crashing to the ground, the pistol I kept in my pants digging into my skin.

I quickly jumped back to my feet feel the sense of dread cover me. "Come on out you!" I screamed again. Some of the salt began to blow away as I heard heavy footsteps heading towards me. Slowly a figure brightened and my face fell. Jack's old gray eyes were staring at me. He was still wearing the clothes that he had died in back in St. George.

"Look who decided to come back." His voice was spiteful. Most likely the six years of being separated from his wife.

"Jack." I whispered feeling the tears falling from my eyes. I was sent flying into the wall my head smashing against the wall making bright stars appear. "Jack please! Stop!" I was tossed again, down the other side of the room smashing my back against the wall again. "What is holding you here?!" I was tossed a third time and as I smashed against the wall the pistol flew from my pants and slid down and stopped at Jack's feet. _It's the pistol_. My mouth went dry and my heart plummeted.

I watched as Jack bent down to pick up the metal and I knew that it was loaded, so I quickly jumped to my feet grabbing a handful of salt I tossed it at Jack who vanished. I gripped the pistol tightly in my hands, the metal was cold from where Jack had touched it. I was trying to shake the tears away from my eyes as I scanned the area. When I had turned completely around Jack's face was just inches away from me.

"Look who decided to come back." He repeated and pushed me and I slammed into the recently developed fireplace my bones breaking and snapping against the brick wall. I tasted blood in my mouth and felt it sliding down the side of my face. After a few more times of being tossed around like a rag doll I lay on my stomach my fingers brushing against the cool metal. Jack's pistol was making a family's life miserable because I didn't think that it was the pistol that kept him separated from his wife.

"Jack..." I began to sob pushing myself to my knees. "Jack I'm so sorry." My tears fell to the floor and I knew what I had to do. The only way to stop Jack from destroying me and helping him move on was to destroy the house. With the pistol in it.

 **~MLSF~**

I cried when I watched as the firefighters struggled to douse the fire. I shook off the memory of doing the same thing I had done to Gina a few years back. I had to make the fire look like an accident but as I walked into the diner, I saw Matilda and Jerald talking softly. When I walked in Matilda looked up and smiled sadly at me. She knew what had happened. It wasn't just a coincidence that the house, I had to see, burned to the ground. I stood in the door way for a few more seconds before leaving the diner to head back to California.

 **~MLSF~**

It was an early Monday morning and I stumbled into my class my face hidden with large sunglasses and my head down. I saw Sam's unmistakable hair sitting several rows in front of me and I let out a sneeze to make him know I was there. I would never have guessed that a year later, I would be traveling with him and his older brother Dean. No idea that I had failed to save another friend from death.

 **~MLSF~**

 **Present Day**

"Dude, she fainted." Dean's groan filled the darkness that surrounded me. "And Bobby, you're saying this is normal?"

"It's normal for me." Bobby snarled and I moved my head away from the sound but the light coming form the window made me wince.

"Christy?" All three of them asked as I placed a hand on my head and slowly sat up on my bed.

"What the hell?" I asked yawning and blinking away sleepy tears. "Hiya guys."

"You okay?" Sam and Dean both asked and I saw Bobby in the doorway with a 'I tried to tell them' look.

"Guys, I'm fine." I pushed them away from being so close to me. "Now tell me what the hell happened."

"Well, Bobby and I were downstairs talking when we heard a thump coming from your room."

"Okay, and?"

"Well, you've been unconscious for a full day and a half." I nodded feeling the strong urge to use the bathroom.

"That explains the bladder pains." I said jumping to my feet and rushing out the door to the bathroom. I left the room several minutes later looking more relaxed but soon felt my eyes narrow when I saw Sam and Dean looking at me. "Guys, I'm fine...So would you please give me some personal space?"

"Not until you give us why you've been unconscious for a day and half." Dean said folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know. I don't remember even fainting." I stopped and looked at them. "Was I really out for a day and a half?" All three of them nodded. "Well, I don't have a reason. At least not one that makes sense to you let alone me. Now I'm hungry." I walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to begin searching for food in the cupboards. I know that Sam and Dean were watching me like a hawk, from the stairs as I made myself a large sandwich. "Guys you can stop spying on me." They slowly walked over and sat down and watched me eat. "You got us a case?" I asked before they could ask about my health again.

"What case? Christy you just woke up from your...sleeping beauty nap." Sam said and Dean and were raising our eyebrows looking over at him with the 'Can you be more Gay?' look.

"Like I said a hundred times, it seems like. I. Am. Okay."

"Well, then we'll leave for our case in a few days. I'm almost done with the Impala." Sam shot Dean a look that made me chuckle. "What? Sam she says she's okay. Then she's okay. Not going to fight anymore." He stood up and walked over towards the front door. "At least not right now." I smiled and Sam rushed out of the door after Dean leaving me with my sandwich and my thoughts. _My life's been a very crazy adventure hasn't it?_ I thought to myself.

 ** _You're adventure hasn't even started yet._** Came the familiar voice of Castiel. **_But as long as your brothers and you stick together, you will succeed in your mission in life._**


End file.
